deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatzelwurm
The Tatzelwurm, also known as Stollenwurm, Bergstutz, Springwurm, Praatzelwurm, or Arassas in French, is a lizard-like creature, often described as having the face of a cat with a serpent-like body, native to the Alpine region. Details of its appearance vary between accounts, sometimes being stubby or slender, and having four slender legs or only two front legs. The alleged creature is sometimes said to be venomous or to attack with poisonous breath. It also allegedly makes shrieking sounds, high pitched whistles or hisses. It originated from stories of a cathead, spiked-ridged-backed dragon, the first eyewitness account of the Tatzelwurm was made by Hans Fuchs, a man who claimed to have seen 2 of them in 1779, the experience led to a fatal heart attack. Later, a relative painted depictions of the two monsters, which were big and looked like lizards. In 1934 a Swiss photographer named Balkin allegedly saw a strange creature near a log and photographed it. The resulting interest in the creature inspired by Berliner Illustierte to sponsor an expedition in search of the Tatzelwurm, but the expedition was a failure and interest quickly faded. Some scientists and cryptozoologists agree the 1934 Tatzelwurm photograph was a hoax, but Tatzelwurm sightings have continued to present day, and German Cryptozoological researcher Ulrich Magin has published several artucles in the Fortean Times and his own magazine Bilk documenting them. Battle vs. Chupacabra (by GSFB) Behind a southwest Texas Trailer park, a Goat is running for dear life. Its noises for help remain unanswered as it dashes through palmetto leaves and dead grass. Suddenly, behind leaps a Chupacabras, a Goat-Sucker. The beast lands down on the Goat, forcing it down and biting its throat. The Goat tries to struggle, but the vampiric monster is too strong, and soon the Goat lies dead, sucked totally dry. The Creature licks its lips and snorts. It turns, and sees a broken down vehicle thirty yards away, with a caption on the side that said "Monsterquest" on the side. From the smell, it must have come from some airport, the Chupacabras suspected. He sensed three dead bodies in the front, all poisoned somehow, as if they were bitten by several Diamondback Rattlesnakes. As the Chupacabras digested and sniffed, it smelled something else, something approaching. The unknown thing slithered close, and then made its appearance. The Chupacabras saw what looked like the head and paws of a black cat emerged from the undergrowth. Sneering, still a little hungry and not above the occasional alley cat, the beast hissed, then prepped itself for a leap. Just as it jumped, however, the unknown monster reared up, revealing a long, slimy, snake-like body: A Tatzelwurm, which had broke out of its cage and killed its human captors, who had caught it in Germany and flew it here, was challenging the monster for its kill. As the Tatzelwurm hissed and prepared to counterstrike, the Chupacabras landed on it and brought it down. The fight had begun. The Tatzelwurm tried to bite, but the goat sucker evaded each snap and bit down on its body. The Chupacabras' teeth failed to penetrate the Aligator Gar-like armor, however, and the Tatzelwurm wrapped its sinous body around the beast and commenced to rolling around with it. The noises sounded like two fighting Jaguars, alerting nearby dogs and sending them into a barking craze. People looked outside but could not see through the thick night darkness. The two fiends whirled around and slashed with their claws. However, the Tatzelwurm's armor kept the Chupacabras' claws from cutting, and its own claws sliced through the Goat-sucker's flesh with more efficiency than a surgeon's scalpel. The Chupacabras felt the Tatzelwurm trying to wrap around and crush him, but his spines kept the Tatzelwurm from getting a good grip. Enraged, the Chupacabras bit down hard on the Tatzelwurm's skull, and commenced to shaking it hard back and forth, trying to break the skull from the backbone and spine. Inside its mouth, the Tatzelwurm made snapping, slithering noises... By now people were calling 911 or getting flashlights to find the source of the chaos outside. Eventually an old man with the most powerful flashlight scanned far out past the dead grass, spotting the two monsters before anyone else. However, by the time he saw them, the noises had suddenly stopped. There, in front of his and other's flashlight beams, there slithered the Tatzelwurm, feasting on the dead Chupacabras, whose tongue, nearly severed by a bite, was purple with venom. "El Diablo!" the old man said. Others who saw the monsters cussed and pointed. The Dogs were now in a frenzy. The Tatzelwurm, incensed that it was being watched while it was eating, hissed loudly and demonically, its snake-like eyes glowing red and yellow in the beams of the flashlights, its teeth glistening and reddish. All at once, in a panic, everyone ran back into their homes and huddled in the dark. The dogs shut up. The Tatzelwurm snorted, nodding at the pesky, nosey new neighbors of his, and then turned back to eat his prize. Winner: Tatzelwurm Expert's Opinion The Tatzelwurm was victorious due to his toxic bite and armored body. Chupacabra was tough and vicious, but unable to overcome these two advantages. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors